


Squire School

by scaredykitty



Category: Lords of Minecraft - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put a bunch of unruly squires in a small classroom together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squire School

Squire RebekahWSD frowned, smacking the board with one of the erasers, trying to get the classrooms attention. All the squires had been gathered to have a refresher course on spelling, grammar, and general education. While the class had been quiet at first, it got unruly quite quickly. Since none of the squires could talk, they had devolved into poking, pinching, smacking, and generally being nuisances to each other. Each time they had managed to quiet down, but it was more a low level of calm rather than any true attentiveness.

Squire RebekahWSD and Squire Shichahn had tried to keep the youngsters calm, but two squires against so many more was a losing proposition.

Shichahn had left the room to go grab the snacks in a vain attempt that it would calm the room down while RebekahWSD started the lesson on how to properly use apostrophes with proper names ending with the letter s.

(don't explain how its an apostrophe after the s and then no extra s because the extra s while used today is wrong, whippersnappers be damned, that's too long and boring)

This lesson apparently made Wildfallen bored to tears as he started to poke and prod Tanya who was seated next to him. She ignored him for a time before glaring at him as he continued, smacking his hands with her small magic tome. She was one of the few actually watching the lesson for god knows what reason. Perhaps magic spells were very particular about needing apostrophes in the right places.

He grunted under his breath, rubbing his hand. He frowned at her, attempting to stick his tongue out. When he realized he was just gaping at her since he only had the stump of a tongue left, he slumped down in his seat, arms folded across his chest as he sulked. Tanya smirked at him before turning back to the front of the classroom, watching the lesson intently.

Still bored, Wildfallen started to kick the back of the chair in front of him. OddOstrich turned around, shaking his head at Wildfallen, feathers bobbing around. Wildfallen frowned, shoving a letter at OddOstrich. OddOstrich read it slowly as RebekahWSD continued to teach, oblivious to the problems at the back of the classroom.

Shrugging, OddOstrich nodded at Wildfallen before crumbling up the paper, throwing it at Tanya. Tanya glared at the two of them before whipping her head over to Azur who was seated next to her. They both turned and glared at the mischievous duo as they continued to throw pieces of paper and erasers at them. OddOstrich took to throwing some of his looser feathers at them also, which seemed to push Tanya over the edge.

Tanya and Azur nodded at each other as they both opened their magic tomes at the same time, holding hands as they started to channel a spell. OddOstrich's eyes widened before he hid under his desk, shaking his head at Wildfallen. Wildfallen glared at him, mouthing the word traitor before a bright flash filled the room.

RebekahWSD finally looked towards the back of the room, frowning as she saw there were now two winged creatures. Wildfallen....no, Wildfalcon was squealing, or possibly squawking as he flapped his new feathered arms around. OddOstrich pulled himself back up into his chair, silently laughing at Wildfalcon as Tanya and Azur turned away from him, ignoring them as they tried to look innocent, closing their magic tomes.

RebekahWSD sighed, shaking her head before turning back to the lesson. She was no mage, and as such had no real way to turn the wayward squire back into a dwarf.

Shichahn came back as she passed out some food, which the squires pounced on quickly and inhaled, all save for Wildfalcon who was still upset with his change within the animal kingdoms. Shichahn shrugged, sitting down at the front of the classroom.

Wildfalcon sulked silently before plucking out one of his feathers, twirling it around. Frowning at Tanya who was still ignoring him, he started to tickle the side of her face with it.

Without even turning to look at him, both Tanya and Azur opened their tomes again at the same time, hands clenched as the air glowed around them, runes swirling in the air.

RebekahWSD stumbled down the aisle as she saw them start the spell, grabbing both their hands as she tried to pull them apart.

The room filled with an uneasy pink light as the spell discharged prematurely. The light slowly dissipated, the room filled with the sounds of groaning squires. A thin layer of pink dust coated everything in the room, desks, chairs, and people alike. Tanya and Azur closed their magic tomes as they looked slightly ashamed, faces flushed as they looked down at their desks.

The rest of the squires turned and glared at them, faces flushed as the spell started to take hold on them. They pushed desks aside as they stood up, pushing the unconcious teacher out of the way as they turned to admonish the two magically inclined Nisovin squires. Even Meganzoor shimmied herself out of her aquatic tank near the front of the room, pulling herself up onto one of the pushed away desks so she could frown at Tanya and Azur.

Tanya pointed at Wildfalcon who glared at her, grabbing her arm as he shook his head. He seemed adamant that he wasn't going to be blamed for yet another thing, despite having started the small war. Tanya glared at him as she tried to pull her arm before she finally managed to get out of Wildfalcon's relatively weak bird grasp.

Unfortunately, she pulled too hard, crashing into Azur, sending the two of them sprawling to the floor underneath the desks.

Murmurs started as they didn't come back up after several minutes. Several of the squires poked their heads under the desk to see what happened.

Tanya and Azur seemed to be even brighter scarlet, arms and legs tangled around each other as they kissed. Whatever the spell had done, the other squires seemed to think this was a good idea rather than a very confusing one. They watched as Tanya and Azur started to strip each other, hands and fingers and lips pulling at hair and skin.

Yakurbe grabbed Wildfalcon, kissing him on his beak suddenly. Wildfalcon squawked loudly in surprise before wrapping his arms around Yakurbe, kissing him back.

(remember to look up and see if birds have tongues)

(on second thought, let's not have a repeat of what happened when we had to research pig dicks)

SlashRyan and Boolderdash lifted up Meganzoor, pulling her over to the rest of the group. She flipped her tail at them before kissing Ryan, leaving Boolderdash to pout before he went to kiss Shichahn, who had been busy trying to see if RebekahWSD was okay. Ignoring the still unconscious squire as Boolderdash started to paw at her, she and Boolderdash kissed passionately, coal covered hands tangling in each others hair.

The sound of the explosion alerted the two nearby Lords, causing them to both frown at each other.

“What do you think happened?” Lord Willakers said as he and Lord Nisovin made their way to the school slowly. They had both stayed nearby in case something happened with the squires, but neither had really expected anything. They had both been getting drunk on nisowhiskey when the school had shook and filled with the pink light.

They both flew over slowly before rising up to the window.

Neither seemed to expect to see an orgy happening, the squires writhing around, covered in pink dust that seemed more like pink paint at this point, kissing and groping each other, only the sounds of throaty moans and skin against skin (or skin against feathers or scales) filling the school.

None of the squires seemed to care who they were having sex with or touching, just that they were touching or fucking someone. They writhed around and switched partners with a rather alarming frequency, at least alarming to Nisovin.

Nisovin was the first to turn away, shaking his head.

“I recognize the spell. It's called...fýlo gýri̱ I believe. I'm not sure if they did it on purpose. I'd assume not,” Nisovin said with a sigh, rubbing his temples. Willakers continued to stare at the orgy.

“Hooooly shit,” he finally managed to say, continuing to gape, slackjawed. “She sure knows how to use that tail...” he said, trailing off.

Nisovin went slightly pink at that, refusing to look and see exactly what Willakers was referring to. “I'm sure she does. We have a problem, Lord Willakers. And ogling your squires having sex with my squires won't help,” he said with a sigh.

“Oh no, your squires are having sex with Lord Roamin's squires now. My squires are having sex with each other. I've never seen a dwarf, a falcon, and a mermaid have sex before. This is fanfuckingtastic,” he said, never once turning to look at Nisovin.

Nisovin frowned, taking a quick peek at the orgy. His face went scarlet as he saw Willakers was right. He would need quite a bit more whiskey later to wipe that image from his mind. The sudden image of him making out with Lord Roamin appeared, taunting him as though to say “Any time you see Lord Roamin you're going to remember his squires having sex with your squires.”

Gritting his teeth, he turned his back to the orgy, sounds still wildly distracting behind him. Composing himself, he closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

“They won't stop unless we undo the spell. This is not a joke. They'll eventually die of exhaustion,” Nisovin said, voice slightly dark.

Willakers sighed, finally turning towards Nisovin. “Fine. How long before that happens?”

Nisovin shook his head, confused. “A...few hours, maybe? A day or so before they start to feel it. They won't stop though.” Willakers grinned evilly as he nodded. 

“Quite enough time to go get the other Lords. I'm going to sell tickets to this fuckfest, and take bets on who's squires last the longest. And which pairings are the most popular. Just...make sure they don't leave,” Lord Willakers said before snapping his fingers, disappearing in a puff of Lordly smoke.

Lord Nisovin sighed before turning back towards the room, watching the squires. There was something oddly fascinating watching them, he had to admit. He knew the powder shouldn't affect them at all, being immortal and immune to most diseases. He wasn't quite sure though, because he had to admit he was rather hot and bothered watching his squires make out with each other and the others.

And Squire Meganzoor really did seem to know how to use her tail to please people, he had to admit.


End file.
